Our End of the Night
by Miss Just
Summary: Era o cigarro partilhado ao final de cada noite nossa. - Silver Trio


Fic escrita para o **Projecto Violeta** do fórum MM. **Item:** _Cigarro_  
Fic integrante do Projecto pessoal **Silver Trio**.

* * *

**Our end of the night  
**_|Silver Trio Project|_

Estava sentada do lado de fora do bar. O ar frio da noite arrepiava-lhe a pele não coberta pela roupa curta e ousava que ela usava e o fumo do cigarro que tinha acesso entre os dedos ondulava pela noite. Do lado de dentro daquele local existia apenas música demasiado alta, álcool demasiado forte e gente demasiado bêbeda. Ouviu a porta a abrir, gargalhadas altas acompanhadas pela música surgiram no ar e, assim que o silêncio regressou, ela sentiu Malfoy sentar-se a seu lado.

Olhou para ele e viu-o encostar a cabeça para trás. Passou-lhe o cigarro, era preferível a dar-lhe a garrafa que tinha no chão, ao lado de uma das suas pernas. No estado em que eles se encontravam, não era sábio entregar-lhe a garrafa. Pansy viu Malfoy levar o cigarro aos lábios, pressionando-os contra a mortalha branca e tragando com uma delicadeza que Pansy jurava ser impossível em qualquer outra pessoa e que ela gostava de ver.

Ela acompanhou o movimento do fumo a sair da boca do loiro, voltou a segurar no cigarro quando ele lho estendeu e deixou escapar um sorriso maldoso ao ver Draco estender-lhe uma garrafa que também ele tinha consigo. Pansy olhou para o vidro transparente e para o líquido cor de âmbar lá dentro. Eles já tinham bebido demais, mas quem disse que isso alguma vez os fizera parar a meio de uma garrafa? Pegou no vidro, tocando com os dedos frios nos de Draco e bebendo em seguida.

Soltou uma pequena exclamação após sentir o líquido queimar a sua garganta e fechou os olhos em seguida. Pode ouvir o riso baixo e característico de Draco a seu lado e voltou levar o cigarro à boca, tragando em seguida para retirar o gosto agreste do álcool.

O som da música voltou a ouvir-se, indicando que alguém havia aberto a porta do bar novamente. Pansy não re-abriu os olhos para ver de quem se tratava, não era necessário, pois ela, mesmo naquele estado, conseguiu distinguir o perfume caro de Blaise.

- Cigarros de menta? - perguntou Zabini, na sua voz intensa e grave. - Que vergonha, Pansy.

- Vai à merda, Blaise - ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos e estendendo o cigarro quase no fim para o moreno.

Um sorriso enviesado esboçou-se no rosto de Zabini à medida que ele pegava no cigarro e o levava aos lábios, tal como os outros dois haviam feito. Ele encostou-se à parede, ao lado de Draco, e, também ele, tinha uma garrafa de álcool quase no fim consigo. Pansy escondeu um sorriso ao constatar que eles os três tinham o mesmo tipo de atitude naquele momento. Ela retirou de dentro de uma das suas botas de cano alto o maço de cigarros e acendeu outro quando Draco terminou o primeiro.

- Eu acho que preciso de mais uma destas - comentou Malfoy, virando a garrafa vazia ao contrário e olhando para Blaise em seguida.

- Eu não volto lá dentro - afirmou Zabini, como resposta ao olhar do outro rapaz. - A Pansy que vá.

- E porque não fazes o que ele te pediu ou o mandas à merda em vez de tentares passar as coisas para cima de mim? - resmungou Pansy, tragando em seguida.

Pansy passou a cigarro a Draco. Ela sabia que este não iria buscar a bebida e tinha a certeza que Blaise, apenas para contrariar, também não o iria fazer. Pegou na garrafa que tinha no chão, ao lado da sua perna, e bebeu um gole rápido. Deixou o líquido por uns segundos na boca antes de engolir e, em seguida, inclinar-se sobre Draco e trocar um beijo rápido com ele.

- Vodka - disse Malfoy, quando Pansy se afastou.

Ela colocou a garrafa na mão dele e levantou-se. Caminhando até Blaise e retirando-lhe o cigarro da boca, segurando-o entre os lábios em seguida e tragando profundamente.

- Devíamos voltar - lembrou, olhando para o relógio de pulso que o rapaz usava e vendo que já passava das cinco. - Temos Poções amanhã cedo.

Zabini sorriu, inclinando-se sobre ela, roçando os lábios nos dela devagar, apenas o suficiente para trocar o cigarro para a sua boca. Draco levantou-se e olhou para os dois, tirou o cigarro da boca de Blaise, e pressionou-o entre os seus lábios.

- A nossa noite aqui já acabou faz tempo - anunciou, terminando o cigarro e deixando-o cair entre eles. - Que merda esperamos para regressar?

Blaise gargalhou, começando a movimentar-se na direcção por onde regressariam a Hogwarts. Draco colocou o braço sobre o ombro do amigo e seguiu com ele. Pansy ficou a olhar a beata do cigarro no chão, ainda com a ponta acesa. Sorriu levemente perante outro cigarro de fim de noite, algo tão característico deles.

- Pansy! - chamou Draco, levantando o braço que não estava sobre Blaise.

Ela olhou para eles. Pisou a beata no chão apagando-a e correu a colocar-se debaixo do braço de Malfoy, e, cambaleando, os três retomavam o caminho de volta a Hogwarts.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu decidi incinar um projecto pessoal de fics com o "Silver Trio". Eu li uma fic onde a relação deles estava trabalhada de uma forma fabulosa e achei que deveria explorar mais estes três. Por isso, contem com mais fics deles para breve.

**R.E.V.I.E.W. s'il vous plait,  
**_Just_


End file.
